Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a power supply.
Description of Related Art
Generally, applications requiring DC voltages to be supplied from high-voltage AC-to-DC converter systems can be realized by stacking low-voltage power modules. Compared to using a single power module designed to process a high voltage directly from a high-voltage AC input, stacking the low-voltage power modules can achieve a significant efficiency of supplying power.
However, the challenge for the aforementioned stacked configuration is the input voltage sharing in which each power module is able to operate within its input voltage range. In addition, for stacked power modules in an AC-to-DC converter system, regulation of DC output voltage is a challenge, and input current shaping that is required such that an input current is proportional to and in phase with an AC input voltage is also a challenge.